


I miss you

by deatae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, CBX, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phone Call, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deatae/pseuds/deatae
Summary: Baekhyun is sad because he can't spend Valentine's Day with his boyfriend, so Chanyeol tries to cheer him up.





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> it's bad  
> I realised my one shots are all really shorts but I guess that's life

Baekhyun sighed as he noticed Chanyeol was calling him. He didn't really want to talk with him, he was feeling sad because he needed to promote the cbx's comeback and he was in the other country. He just missed him.

"Hey." he answered.

"Baby. How are you?" Chanyeol's voice was soft and he wasn't talking as usual.

"Good. What's wrong?"

"Oh I'm just with Kyungsoo. I mean, he's in the other room and I think he's sleeping." he replied. "That's not important, what are you doing?"

"Resting before the exhibition. I'm tired."

"You do sound tired. Just three more shows right? And then you'll be in my arms again." he giggled. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, I wish I could spend Valentine's Day with you."

"Oh, I forgot it was Valentine's Day." Chanyeol said making Baekhyun laugh. "Sorry."

"It's okay, we aren't spending it together anyways."

"We will celebrate it when you come home." he answered and Baekhyun swore he could see his smile thought the phone, just listening to the way he talked.

"I was sad yesterday and Jongdae was like, "hug me and pretend that I'm Chanyeol"."

"Did you do it?"

"No, of course I didn't." he smiled.

"So, when you come home I'll buy you dinner. Because you worked so hard and you need to relax, why not eating a good ramen?" he paused. "Then we can just stay at home cuddling, that would be good. And when you'll feel better I'll take you on another date."

"Don't say that or I'll get more sad." Baekhyun laughed. "At least hearing your voice cheered me up."

Chanyeol smiled. "I am glad it did, you made me feel better too."

"I need to prepare for this evening, I'll call you later? Or maybe tomorrow morning."

"Call me when you can, and do your best. Before you go.."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm really proud of you, what you're doing, what you're achieving and the music you're making."

"I'm going to cry."

"Sorry, just go now." Chanyeol said. "I love you."

Baekhyun sighed. "I miss you already, and I love you too. Goodnight."


End file.
